


Кукольный театр

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Mind Control, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Video, homosuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Кукольный театр" группы "Король и Шут".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck".Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.
Kudos: 1





	Кукольный театр




End file.
